


Warmth in Winter

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blanket Forts, Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fight, Wearing each other's stuff, Winter Themes, warm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: Keith loves spending cold winter days with Shiro.





	Warmth in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Noir-wing on Tumblr for the Voltron Secret Santa 2017! You wanted winter themes, coffeeshop AU, warm cuddles in a blanket fort next to the fireplace and wearing each others sweater/ scarves to keep warm and I've bundled all of them up in a fic! Hope you enjoy it!

It was a snow day. A very heavy snow day. Tiny specks of white fluttered down on the tips of people's noses, turning them a light pink. The coffee shop was tucked away in a corner of the mall, but it was a source of warmth in the freezing cold weather. It was bustling with people and Shiro's eyes glazed over the crowd when something caught his attention. At first, he recognized his black, grey and white scarf. It was layered on top of a striking red leather jacket, but it was not that the jacket was what made the wearer stand out. It was the person wearing it that made Shiro gasp in awe at his beauty, which was every single time he saw him. Then, he disappeared among the sea of people, only to reappear again in the line queuing for Shiro's coffee.

"Hey gorgeous," Shiro called as the guy in the scarf and jacket stepped forward. Keith lowered the scarf from his neck so he could show Shiro his smile. "Is that my scarf?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It sure is." Keith's smile widened.

Shiro chuckled, wondering how many of his clothes have now become his fiancé's. "I'll be done in around fifteen minutes but can I get you your favourite in the meantime?"

"Yes, please! I'll be waiting for you over there." Keith pointed toward a corner of the coffee shop, where he would usually wait for his fiancé to end his shift.

Keith leaned over the counter to give Shiro a quick peck on the cheek before moving to the side to collect his drink. Shiro had not only known Keith's favourite drink but everything about Keith. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember and from there, their feelings blossomed into love.

Shiro blushed, scarlet red colouring his cheeks, which moved all the way to his ears. He loved how Keith always left him slightly flushed and wanting more.  _ Fifteen minutes,  _ he reminded himself, wishing that time would pass faster.  _ Patience yields focus,  _ he reminded himself in his head over and over again.

As more people crammed into the tiny coffee shop, Shiro moved faster than ever, busying himself so time would pass faster. Finally, his shift was over and he slipped on his coat, grabbed his bag and squeezed through the crowd to Keith.

"Hey," Keith said, slipping off the scarf and hooking it around Shiro's neck. He pulled the scarf toward him and as Shiro leaned forward, Keith kissed him right on the mouth. He then wrapped the scarf around Shiro with a satisfied hmph. "That should keep you warm!" he announced proudly.

Shiro blushed even harder than the first time. From the way the adrenaline pumped through his veins, he was definitely going to be warm.

Keith drove them home to a tiny apartment they owned. It may have been tiny but it wasn’t too small for their love. Keith changed into one of Shiro's sweaters. It reached his thighs and the sleeves stopped at his fingertips but he loved how warm it felt and how it smelled like Shiro.

Shiro loved how Keith looked in his sweater. He noticed him from the corner of his eye as he watched the snow fall from their wide windows next to the fireplace. Keith poked the logs at their fireplace and rubbed his hands together. "It's freezing today," he murmured, affectionately touching Shiro's shoulders. Shiro turned and playfully ruffled Keith's hair. "No, I'm not that cold today. Know why?" he asked Keith.

"Why?" Keith replied, grinning at him.

"Because you keep me warm!" Shiro laughed and pulled Keith close to his chest.

"You're such a sap, Shiro." Like second nature, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, who lightly kissed the top of his forehead and held him in that tender embrace.

"Hey, we should build a blanket fort. That’s the perfect thing to do on chilly days like this," Keith suggested, pulling away from Shiro.

"A what?"

"You know, a blanket fort. With blankets, pillows, sheets?" Keith asked _. Who hasn’t heard of a blanket fort _ , he thought but after seeing the look on Shiro's face, he knew Shiro was missing out on something great. "Okay, let me show you!"

Keith searched around their house to find materials for the blanket fort and Shiro followed him, helping to carry everything to the middle of the living room. They started building the blanket fort, laying a heavy blanket as a base and pulling in chairs as a support to hang the sheets. Shiro passed clips to Keith, who used it to secure the sheets.

They laid out pillows everywhere, making the fort as comfortable as possible. As Keith was stacking pillows together, Shiro grabbed a pillow and stealthily crept towards him. Holding his breath, he held the pillow high above Keith and swung it onto Keith's back. Surprised from the hit, Keith turned around immediately and saw Shiro giggling like a toddler.

_ So, he wants to play,  _ Keith thought and smirked before throwing a pillow at Shiro's face. Keith tucked a few more under his arm and crawled backward, prepared to attack.

Shiro, who was still giggling, took a big pillow and advanced towards Keith. Keith laughed and dodged an incoming hit from the Shiro. Keith threw another pillow at him, but it narrowly missed. He continued to throw all the pillows he had at Shiro but was no match for Shiro's quick reflexes. Shiro had the upper hand and picked up the pillows that were thrown to him before throwing them back to Keith. Keith tried his best to dodge them but there was only so much he could move on his knees in the blanket fort and he ended up being tackled to the soft blanket floor by Shiro.

Their laughter echoed through the fort and the rest of the apartment. Keith laughed so hard, his insides hurt and he couldn’t breathe. The snow had lightened and they ended up sitting, facing the window, watching the snowflakes descend like tiny white angels falling from the sky. Beside them were mugs of hot chocolate that Shiro had made and he even put in tiny white marshmallows that floated around, which Keith had liked.

Shiro sat cross-legged with Keith on his lap. Keith leaned his head against Shiro's neck and pressed his back against Shiro. He could feel Shiro's heartbeat radiate through his body and Shiro could feel Keith's as well, pressed against his own heart.

Their hearts seem to beat in sync, a rhythm that they both knew too well. With Shiro's arms wrapped around him, Keith sighed contentedly. If he could save this moment in a snow globe, he would because he could live in this exact moment forever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/).


End file.
